CTC sponsors an annual scientific symposium, poster, and video session relating to work in the Parallel Resouce. Attendance averages 70 per symposium. The fall 1997 Symposium on Structural Biology featured the following speakers: Andrej Sali, University of Rochester, Paul Beroza and Andrzej Kolinski, Scripps Research Institute; Robert Jernigan, NIH; Peter Wolynes, University of Illinois; William Eaton, NIH; Athannasios Panagiotopoulos, Cornell; and Michael Zerner, University of Florida.